


Just Like You Imagined

by ifreet



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, music ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>umbrella_half asked for Chekov/McCoy, and shuffle hit me with Nine Inch Nails' Just Like You Imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like You Imagined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [umbrella_half](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=umbrella_half).



This was not how he'd imagined it ending. He'd imagined it ending, of course. Leonard was a realist, so he knew the kid would put the infatuation behind him eventually. He'd meet some other whiz kid close to his own age. Leonard would pretend not to notice a puppy-hopeful look once too often. One or the other of them would get a transfer that Jim couldn't deflect and they couldn't refuse.

Chekov wasn't even supposed to be on any away teams; he was bridge crew. Not that that stopped Kirk. And yes, he knew away team experience was invaluable for promotion, but --

He'd done all he could for the affected crew members. Sitting and waiting was all he had left to do, no matter how terrible he was at it. And if he sat and waited next to Chekov's biobed and held his hand... well, everyone was fond of the kid.

He woke with a crick in his neck and a slurred, accented voice saying, "Doctor?"

Leonard smiled instead of whooped, and the kid automatically smiled back, still hazy-puzzled around the eyes. He was never getting rid of him now.

He was surprisingly alright with that.


End file.
